Terres nouvelles
by Shiiro-chan
Summary: Suite du tome XI selon mon imagination! Drizzt,Catti-Brie,Régis et Bruenor ont de nouveau soif d'aventure,ils s'en vont alors a l'ouest,vers un nouveau continent où ils feront des rencontres à en tomber par terre et devront affronter les pires épreuves!
1. Chapter 1

Salut! pour ceux qui ont deja lu ce que j'ai deja écrit il y a peu,vous savez a quoi vous attendre pour cette fic,même si je compte être plus "subtile"pour cette histoire.  
J'ai prévu quelque chose d'assez particulier pour cette fic,vous verrez a un moment certains mots ou passages soulignés, cela voudra dire que ces passages sont liés a des images,pour ceux qui me laissent une review avec leur adresse email et qui me demandent quel passage ils veulent,je leur enverrait volontier les images associées!  
Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient(sauf quelques uns qui feront leur apparition plus tard dans la fic),ils appartiennent soit a l'auteur de la légende de Drizzt soit a une personne de l'est dont je ne connais le nom( ça pourrait être plus clair mais je garde le mystère)!  
Bonne lecture!


	2. Nouveau territoire

Peu après avoir rejoint la Porte de Baldur,Drizzt,Catti-Brie,Bruenor et Régis accompagnés de Donat,(le nain avait laissé son frère et ses cousins a la rivière)déambulèrent dans les rues marchandes pour trouver une nouvelle tenue à l'elfe noir,la partie haute de celle qu'il portait en ce moment même était lamentablement dechirée de toutes parts suite a son combat sans pitié face à Artémis Enterri(le rodeur l'avait vaincu,pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute,même si,au moment où il allait s'en aller,l'homme lui avait carrément percé la poitrine avec l'énergie psionnique de Kimmuriel Oblodra! Heureusement,grâce à la "bonté" de Jarlaxle,il avait put s'en sortir vivant.).

Le jeune drow rassurait tant bien que mal ses amis qui étaient très inquiets pour lui alors qu'il se portait très fallait dire qu'ils avaient assistés au combat entre Artémis et Drizzt du début a la fin et avaient vu-avec horreur-l'elfe se faire trouer le corps par le bras de l'assassin.

- Je vous assure que je vais bien! Les rassura Drizzt en repoussant gentiment Régis qui s'accrochait déséspérément à sa jambe.

- Desolé mais je ne me remet pas de cette image de ton corps gisant au sol. Répliqua le halfelin boulversé.

- Si j'revois ce chien d'orque,il dira bonjour à ma hache! Beugla Bruenor en tâtant la lame de son arme en comptant les ébréchures qui la ornait.

- Il mérite qu'on le donne en pature à des yétis de la toundra! Lacha Catti-Brie qui s'écarta du groupe pour observer l'étalage d'un armurier. J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

La jeune femme tandit le haut d'une tenue légère de combat en cuir noir au drow qui hocha la tête et régla l'achat à l'armurier et se changea à même la rue sous les regards approbateurs de plusieurs femmes qui connaissaient la réputation de l'elfe et qui se souciaient davantage de lorgner le corps parfait du drow plutôt que de faire attention où elles posaient les pieds.

- Tu attire l'attention et pour une fois c'est pas pour ta couleur de peau! Railla Bruenor en donnant une claque dans le dos de Drizzt qui se hâta de metre sa nouvelle tenu en ayant le rouge aux joues et même sa peau d'ébène ne pouvait guère le cacher.

- Maintenant allons nous-en ou je me servirais de _Taulmaril _pour chasser ces rapaces! Catti-Brie foudroyait du regard toute personne levant les yeux sur son ami drow.

- Jalouse? Demanda soudainement Régis qui souria légérement en voyant l'air gêné que prit immédiatement la jeune marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et se détourna.

Donat qui ricannait doucement se tourna subitement vers Bruenor.

- Vous avez déclaré vouloir explorer des terres inconnues Grand Roi de Castelmithral?

Le roi nain grommela suite à la façon dont l'autre nain ne cessait de l'appeler.

- C'est l'cas.

- Alors,je peux vous recommander un continent que très peu de personnes connaissent car il est complétement coupé du notre.(Voyant que les quatre amis étaient interéssés par ses dires,il poursuivit)Ce continen se prénomme Arkadia,il s'étend assez loin a l'ouest au delà de l'océan. Je ne m'y suis jamais rendu mais un de mes amis qui marchande là-bas m'en a vaguement parlé. Je pense qu'il est à quai,on peut lui demander des renseignements.

- Je refuse de repartir en mer! Hurla Bruenor à qui les voyages en bateau malmenait son pauvre estomac.

- Ne sois pas si négatif mon ami,cette possibilité de découvrir des territoires inéxplorés ne t'éxcite-t-elle pas? Demanda Drizzt qui était déjà très impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Bah! Avant ces territoires en question y'aura plein d'cette fichue eau! J'préfère largement combattre un millier de gobelins puants!

Le reste du groupe ne tint pas compte des protestations du nain et suivit Donat vers le port,il les guida jusqu'a un navire marchand de bonne taille,ils purent tous voir que celui-ci se nommait le _Léviathan_ d'après le nom gravé sur l'avant de la coque.

- Ho hé du bateau! cria Donat.

Très vite,un homme aux cheveux courts et chatains,pourvu de deux boucles d'oreilles pendantes se présenta au bastinnage,il souria tout simplement et disparut quelques secondes pour réapparaitre sur la passerelle qui reliait le navire au quai. L'homme s'avança et serra la main de Donat d'une bonne poigne.

- Mon ami! Quel bon vent t'ammène?

- Un vent de curiosité,le nain se tourna vers le reste du groupe et montra l'homme de la Balthier,le capitaine du _Léviathan_! Balthier,je te présente Régis le halfelin,Drizzt Do'Urden l'elfe noir et Catti-Brie MarteaudeGuerre,la fille adoptive de l'illustre huitième Grand Roi de CastelMithral!(Bruenor grommela de nouveau mais garda le silence)Ils voudraient avoir quelques informations au sujet d'Arkadia.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et observa le groupe,il stoppa son regard sur Drizzt un moment puis eu un air amusé,il regarda ensuite Catti-Brie et s'approcha soudainement pour baiser la main de cette dernière,ce qui provoqua une totale indifférence chez la jeune femme et l'étrécissement de colère dissimulée de deux yeux lavandes et des deux yeux gris de Bruenor. Il était hors de questin pour lui qu'une prétendant de sa fifille adorée soit un marin puant le sel! Quant à Drizzt qui était si éprit de Catti-Brie,l'apparition d'un rival ne l'anchantait guère mais bien sûr,il n'en montra rien.

- Donc vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur Arkadia? Ca serait trop long de tout vous dire alors je vais abrèger,montez donc! Nous serons plus a l'aise pour discuter! Balthier remonta a bord de son navire et se rendit dans sa cabine. Donat quitta les quatre amis en leur déclarant qu'il avait des affaires urgentes a regler,il salua tout le monde et après avoir fait une bonne dizaine de courbettes face a Bruenor,il s'en alla. Les voyageurs montèrent ensuite a bord et rejoignirent Balthier qui les attendait. Pendant des heures,le capitaine parla du continent,des habitant,de la magie omniprésente dans les rues et les créatures curieuses qui peuplaient les terres. Il déclara même que les dragons proliférait partout et qu'ils servaient même de monture!

- Par la barbe grise du père,de mon père,de mon père,de mon père! Lacha Bruenor. Ils doivent pas avoir la tête sur les épaules ces gens là pour monter des lézards cracheur de feu!

- Ca doit être pratique pour repousser les trolls,suposa Régis a qui cette idée le rassurait beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller finalement? Peut-être que mon mal de mer se fera moins intense cette fois...

- Si vous le souhaitez,je vous y conduis,c'est la saison marchande et je vais vendre mes marchandises là-bas,en plus,si vous venez,je sais que je serais à l'abri de tout danger car votre réputation vous suis de près! Balthier avait le sourire aux lèvres et souria bien plus lorsqu'après s'être regardés quelques minutes,les compagnons donnèrent leur accord. La réaction du capitaine fut immédiate,il sortit sur le pont et siffla a l'aide de son pouce et son index,peu après,un vingtaine d'hommes montèrent à bord et commencèrent a s'affairer. Quand le soleil fut à son crépuscule,le _Lévianthan_ quittait lentement le port.

- Combien de temps le voyage va-t-il durer? demanda Drizzt à Balthier qui manoeuvrait à la proue.

- Trois semaines grand maximum,si le vent est favorable,deux semaines et demi. Balthier regarda le drow et un nouvel air amusé prit place sur son visage. Tu sera très surpris une fois là-bas,tu n'aura pas besoin de cacher tes origines.

- Comment ça? Les habitants ne conaissent pas les elfes noirs?

- Oh que si ils les conaissent...

- Alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas besoin de me dissimuler?

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt.

Drizzt observa le capitaine un moment. Il s'exprimait en énigme comme un certain Jarlaxle! L'elfe noir soupçona un instant le capitaine d'avoir un lien de parenté avec le mercenaire bien que cette supposition soit totalement absurde. Il laissa le capitaine à ses occupations et se dirigea vers le bastinnage avant et s'appuya sur celui-ci puis il regarda les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaitre les unes après les autres au fur et à mesure que la lumière du soleil s'éstompait. Il ne dina pas ce soir là,il n'avait pas faim de tout manière,il resta donc dans ses pensées jusqu'a une heure avancée de la nuit de la nuit où Catti-Brie vint le rejoindre.

- Régis a engloutit ton dîner.

- Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance,Bruenor se porte bien?

- Ca aurait put être pire mais je crois qu'il perd la raison. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je me marie avec un poisson!

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du drow.

- Il parlait sans doute du capitaine.

- Je comprend mieux mais il n'a pas à s'en faire,ce genre de personne ne m'interesse pas du tout!

Catti-Brie marqua un silence,se demandant si elle pouvait poursuivre. Elle continua alors à voix basse.

- Je préférerais largement...quelqu'un comme toi...

Elle se mit dos à Drizzt,trop effrayée par la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir,réaction qui se manifesta violement au niveau des joues de l'elfe noir qui rabattit sa capuche sur son visage pour dissimuler son rougissement prononcé. A près un long silence,il contourna la jeune femme pour faire face à elle et il la fixa de ses yeux violets.

- Merci,souffla t-il alors.

Catti-Brie regarda son ami drow dont elle ne distinguait que vaguement les traits sous sa capuche puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne,elle entoura le cou de l'elfe de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drizzt. Puis elle partit,sans un mot pour disparaitre par la porte menant aux cales laissant derrière elle un drow bien tourmenté! Drizzt se rappuya sur le bastinage et recommença a fixer les étoiles.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là.


End file.
